


Dawn

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Hours [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Nick knocked gently on his lover's office door. When there was no answer he pushed it open, leaning on the door frame and smiling fondly at the familiar sight in front of him.

Lester was leaning back in his chair, a report in one hand and a cup of strong, black coffee in the other. By the looks of it he was almost done now. His inbox was empty, the reports all having made their way into the outbox or the bin, which was surrounded by balled up papers.

"Come on, love. It's almost dawn. Time to go home."


End file.
